Duelo
by Hueto
Summary: Homenaje a la mamá de Remus Lupin


**Éste es mi escrito para el reto del día de las madres del foro The Ruins... Espero que les guste... :')**

**Todo lo que no es mío es de JKR :D**

* * *

**_Duelo_**

- Buenas noches. Yo sé que son épocas oscuras, y que no estamos seguros en ningún lado, por ello estoy aún más agradecido de que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir.

Ha llegado mi turno de rendir respetos a la mujer más valiente que he conocido: Mi madre, Indira Lupin.

Desde pequeño, mamá se preocupaba por todo lo que me pasara, como toda madre lo hace supongo, pero a mí, en ésos entonces me parecía excesivo: _¡Remus, ponte tu suéter! ¡Remus no pises el suelo! ¡¿Qué te dije de volar tan alto Remus? ¡Remus no comas chocolate antes de dormir!_... Ésa era la que más me hacía refunfuñar, pero procuraba hacer de tripas corazón y obedecerla, porque mi madre, enojada, era terrorífica.

En fin, yo pensaba que no podía haber mamá más exagerada que la mía. Sin embargo, la vida me enseñó que ninguna precaución es demasiada, sobretodo cuando se tiene al enemigo entrando y saliendo de la casa... En ése entonces, papá intentaba levantar el negocio de las alfombras voladoras... y mamá, sabia como ella sola le había dado varios jalones de orejas al respecto:

_- ¡John! ¿No te das cuenta con la gente que te estás metiendo? -_

_- ¡Intento sacar adelante ésta familia! -_

_- ¡Inténtalo de otra forma! -_

_- Para ti es fácil decirlo ¿No? ¡Metida en casa todo el día! -_

_- ¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Cuidar de Remus y hacer que rinda todo contigo intentando vivir como un gran señor? -_

_- ¡Era un gran señor! ¡Estaba destinado a ser heredero hasta que se me ocurrió casarme con una sangresucia! -_

Aún ahora, la cara que puso mamá ésa noche me hace temblar... está de más decir que dejó a papá al día siguiente, y me llevó con ella.

Siempre he admirado la lucha de mi madre por sacarme adelante, pues no era una época en la que las mujeres consiguieran trabajos con grandes sueldos, y a pesar de ello, no hubo un día que faltara comida en la mesa... - **El orador hizo una pausa para recomponerse, pues se le había quebrado la voz.**

- Lo lamento... Como decía, no tuve una mala infancia, hasta que papá se metió en serios problemas... claro que no supe hasta después la razón de que una tarde una criatura saliera de la nada y me mordiera hasta la inconsciencia...

Fue entonces que me enteré realmente de la valentía de mamá, pues ahuyentó a la criatura y me llevó en escoba a San Mungo (Mamá siempre había odiado las escobas). Ha de haber sido un viaje terrible para ella, pero lo hizo, y si no fuera por ella, habría muerto aquél día...

Gracias a mi madre, pude dejar de auto compadecerme y aceptar mi situación. Mi madre me enseñó a ser valiente, a enfrentar los problemas con la frente en alto, a soportar la ignorancia de la gente y a ser lo más feliz que se puede ser en mi condición... -** Los asistentes esperaron pacientemente a que el hombre se recuperara la compostura nuevamente.**

- Una de las cosas que más admiro de mi madre es que nunca me habló mal de aquella bestia. Ella decía que tenía problemas, y que podía hacerse una idea de lo dura que había sido su vida... Pero yo sabía que lo odiaba... A veces, cuando no se daba cuenta que la escuchaba, lloraba y maldecía, era gracioso en ése entonces porque nunca antes había oído a mamá expresarse de ésa forma, pues era una persona sumamente educada...

Recuerdo la vez que fuimos a Madame Malkins a comprar mi primera túnica de Hogwarts, el padre de un chico se quejó en voz alta de que dejaran entrar a cualquier gentuza al lugar...

_- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -_ Dijo mamá - _Las personas que no saben contener la descortesía no han sido bien educadas, es una lástima que el dinero no pueda comprar la clase_ - Y salimos de ahí sin decir más.

Supongo que se han de estar preguntando por qué no soy como mi madre en ése aspecto... Bueno, hay tantas cosas que nunca le pude aprender...

Es por eso que, es tan injusto que se haya ido tan pronto, es decir, las madres no se deberían morir... - **Las traviesas lágrimas escaparon por fin de los ojos de Remus John Lupin, pero esta vez no paró a limpiarlas** - Es difícil dejar ir a la persona con la que pasaste toda tu vida... La persona a la que más amas en el mundo... Es tan anormal llegar a casa esperando que te salude y darte cuenta de que no lo va a volver a hacer nunca... - **Las palabras se habían convertido en sollozos, y los otros cuatro asistentes al funeral comenzaron a parpadear para no llorar también.**

- Lo peor es que, nunca le dije todo ésto... Di por hecho que ella sabía que estaba orgulloso de ella... Pero... Debí decírselo... Asumí que siempre iba a estar ahí... Es decir... Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mamá... - **Poco a poco, aunque sin dejar de balbucear sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre, el chico de diecinueve años se fue recomponiendo.**

- Bueno - **Suspiró** - Supongo que es hora de enterrarla -

- Remus... Estamos contigo - **Le dijo Sirius, alzando su varita para bajar comenzar a bajar con cuidado el cofre.**

- Lo que necesites - **Agregó James imitando a su amigo. Peter sólo asintió, pues estaba ocupado limpiando los mocos de su cara. Remus sonrió levemente.**

- Sr. Lupin... Su madre era, como usted dijo,una mujer excepcional, así que no le quepa duda de que sabía perfectamente lo que usted sentía por ella... - **Remus frunció el ceño. No quería una plática sobre la pérdida justo ahora.** - Tiene razón, perder a una madre es una asquerosidad de la vida, pero se fue sabiendo que su hijo era el hombre que quería que fuera... - **Continuó Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso al joven** - Tal vez ahora lo que le digo no signifique mucho para usted, pero me veo en la necesidad de decirle algo que le reconforte... Usted es una excelente persona... Y su madre lo sabía -

- Gracias Profesor -

- ¡Oh vamos! Ya no soy su profesor -

Remus volvió a sonreír débilmente...

Su madre le iba a seguir haciendo falta toda la vida, pero el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón, ella querría que llevara la frente alta y que siguiera con su vida... tal vez algún día la vería de nuevo, y juntos cuidarían de sus nietos desde donde quiera que estuvieran... Era lo único que podía esperar... Era lo que quería esperar, pues no podía concebir un universo en el que Indira Lupin no existiera de alguna forma.


End file.
